Light From Darkness
by Red the Revolutionary
Summary: Kanto fell under the might of Team Rocket. Johto followed soon after. Team Rocket had captured everything in the continent, except for one. One mountain. One cave. One Legend. Mt. Silver. So they do what any other Crime Organization would do. They charged in head first. There, they found their end.


From Darkness, Light - Chapter One

_**Hey, it's Blue again. I haven't written in my other Pokemon fic in awhile, because it's pretty much trash. I'll admit it. It got zero attention, and I don't have anyone but myself to blame.**_

_**But this one will be good!**_

_**I've learned what people like, Red, not OCs!**_

_**This might be a bit hard to understand, if so, please tell me how. I'll do my best to explain though. It's likely I'll replace the first chapter at the end of the week to fix errors and make things more clear, and have the next update on Sunday evening or afternoon, if you're lucky.**_

_**This is an OP Red fic, might be some minor SpecialShipping later if I feel like it.**_

Kanto has fallen. The Government, swept aside by the might of Team Rocket, who killed all who opposed, and tortured those who betrayed them.

The first to fall was Saffron City. It was a significant City, since Silph Co. had their HQ there, Rocket struck with the element of surprise on their side, since the Kanto Region had long since thought that Team Rocket was a thing of the past, Saffron was all too easy to take, even with their Psychic Gym Leader.

Saffron City fell in a week.

The next was Celadon City. With the Game Corner being openly in support of Team Rocket, and the Government causing nothing but unemployment and poverty, the people already wanted change.

Celadon fell in three days.

Team Rocket set its eyes on Vermillion City next. Having no easy way in, the people against it, and a military Gym Leader, it was a tough target. But like all others, it couldn't take the brutality of Team Rocket.

Vermillion fell in a month.

To get an entire corner of the continent, Team Rocket attempted to capture two cities at once.

Lavender and Cerulean.

Lavender, without a Gym Leader, fell all too easy. While the people were strong, they could not withstand Team Rockets brutality.

Lavender fell in two weeks.

Cerulean knew what they were up against. They knew what the price would be if they failed. So they fought like no other. They picked up what worked and what didn't from Vermillion. Unfortunately, they still couldn't stop Team Rocket from conquering them.

Cerulean fell in six weeks.

Their leader saw to many attack routes. So they set out to expand. Fuchsia and Mt. Moon were their targets.

Two unique challenges.

Fuchsia had a deep pocket, and strong Pokemon. Their Gym Leader, Koga, was a fully trained Ninja, and quickly picked up on Hit-And-Run tactics. So the people of Fuchsia let Team Rocket right into the doors.

The people of Fuchsia slaughtered them all. An estimated five thousand people were killed

Team Rocket retaliated by besieging Fuchsia. They had mortars, an unrelenting force, and far superior numbers.

Fuchsia fell in three months.

Mt. Moon was unlike anything that Team Rocket had ever encountered. The Clefairy and Clefable appeared docile, but the second they touched something in the wrong way, they had the power to kill anything in sight. Paras were small enough to crawl through small spaces, and infect food, water, and even sleeping Grunts. The Geodude and Graveler would simply steamroll entire camps, with impenetrable armor, and the element of surprise. Hordes of Zubat and Golbat would swarm from the air, disorienting and then killing anything not well protected. And throughout all of this, Team Rocket still didn't know if they were organized, had human help, or even if they had a leader.

Nonetheless, it fell from sheer determination of the Team Rocket. While not getting the highest casualties, it was the most unpleasant.

Mt. Moon fell in a month.

While Cinnabar Island seemed like a logical choice, Team Rocket decided to attack Pewter first. The Gym Leader, Brock, was a master of defense, and this was true for the entire town. A fortress began construction after the fall of Cerulean, and the month that Mt. Moon bought was all it needed for Pewter to become an impossible task.

Unless you played dirty.

Team Rocket, instead of going through, captured as many Diglet as they could, and had them dig under the fortress, to make a sneak attack on Pewter. Poor Pewter didn't stand a chance. The Fortress they worked so hard on was never even approached.

Pewter fell in three weeks.

To get to Viridian City, they would first have to get through Viridian Forest. The Legends of swarming Beedills, Psychic Butterfree, and flocks of Pideogotto were daunting.

So, instead of going through Viridian Forest, they simply burned it to the ground.

Viridian Forest never truly fell. But it was burned and conquered in three days.

Cinnabar Island was Team Rockets next target. Easily surrounded and bombarded by Team Rockets makeshift Navy, which consisted of trade ships that had cannons strapped to them.

Didn't mean they weren't effective.

After a week of bombardment, Cinnabar Island fell.

And thus, the two remaining cities, Pallet Town and Viridian City teamed up.

Viridian City had many strong trainers, and their Gym Leader was the former Champion himself, Green. They fought hard, but were no match for Team Rocket.

Viridian fell in four months.

Pallet Town had the greatest mind of their time, Professor Oak, and his tactics were deadly. All knew he was brilliant when it came to chess, but this was taking it to another level. No matter the amount of troops that Rocket sent, from whichever if not all directions, Pallet did not fall. Oak had Dugtrio Teams patrolling underground, and many Bird Breeders with Pokemon who knew the move Protect to stave off mortars. To prevent famine, the Grass Pokemon assisted with gardening. If Team Rocket charged, Pallet would already have a pitfall trap in place. If they feigned, Pallet would not pursue. There was a counter to every move, and Oak not only knew this, he exploited it. Eventually, Giovanni himself had to go down to what was in his opinion, a backwater town in the middle of nowhere. Giovanni decided to play the one card he knew that no other would even think of playing with him: The honor card. He announced that he would be leading the next charge, and an hour later, he did. While his grunts met the citizens of Pallet in battle, Oak met Giovanni. It was a grueling battle of attrition, and it became clear that despite Oaks great mind, his team was getting old and tired. After many hours, Oak finally fell, and Giovanni soon swept the remaining citizens off the battlefield.

After two long years, Pallet fell.

Pallet fell.

The City that had grown four of the previous five Champions, had fallen.

All hope was lost.

What little resistance remained was abandoned.

Pallet was a symbol of hope, of freedom, and Team Rocket, like they did all others, crushed it.

Team Rocket now had the entire Kanto Region, and went on to conquer the Elite Four and Champion, who, for reasons unknown, did not fight.

They weren't expecting many casualties.

Five trainers total, so no more than thirty Pokemon, right?

They sent three thousand Grunts after them.

The next week, they received three thousand decapitated heads, in various conditions, ranging from smashed, to burned, frozen, and even shocked.

So they sent in thirty thousand Grunts, and five hundred Elites.

Same result.

So Giovanni, once again, went in himself. Although the toughest battle yet, he eventually succeeded.

No to say it was easy. He had gotten a hoard of four thousand grunts, and sent a thousand after each of the Elites. He knew they wouldn't beat them, but they could stall them long enough to allow Giovanni to take down one of them, then move on to the next.

So one-by-one, they fell. The toughest was Lance, the Champion.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as hard as Oak. While Lance did have more power, he had only half as much strategy, something that would have been solved with age, but Giovanni didn't give him that chance.

After Lance, the rest were easy. Heavy casualties, but easy for Giovanni.

After three months, the Elite Four had fallen.

The Kanto region was finally his.

He went after Johto next.

Johto was nothing like Kanto. Each City fell easier than the last.

With the sole exception of Black Thorn City, they were easy to conquer. Whether this was due to Team Rockets increased numbers, the Johto Regions lack of hope, or they just weren't good at fighting, Giovanni wasn't sure.

But the entire Region was his.

But one day, Giovanni realized something.

He had yet to conquer Mt. Silver.

Supposedly it was insanely difficult, and only those who possessed incredible strength, not to mention stupidity, due to the thirty percent survival rate, could reach the top.

Not to mention the legends of what was on the top.

There were six variations to the tale.

The first was terrifying. A fire breathing Dragon, fifty feet long, with a blue flame at the end of its tail, which descended upon those who _dared_ disturb his Masters rest.

The second was of a Water beast that could blend into the hail that would hurt even the sturdiest of Ice types, and then strike with unimaginable force.

The third was of a Grass monster, which controlled the ground, and made things bloom where there should be no life, and use those things to wreck havoc.

The fourth was of a monster who could not be hurt. Legends told of attacks that lasted hours, with no retaliation, until the beast finally decided to fight back, and demolished his opponent with a single attack.

The fifth sent chills down Giovanni's neck. A cat, no bigger than an average stray, which could control the environment. It would blind its opponent with the environment, and then crush it by throwing it off the mountain. If it felt merciful.

The sixth however… Gave even the mighty Giovanni nightmares.

It spoke of a mere rat, no larger than a small cat, who devastated any fool who dared come close. They said that Zapdos himself bowed before the rat, being dethroned as Emperor of Lighting. They claimed that he controlled the clouds above him. One tale even said that this rat had killed, not knocked out, _killed,_ an Onix, who should have been immune to the rodent's Electric attack.

But despite thousands of rumors, all circulated around the six Pokemon, there was nothing that could be said of their Trainer. Some found him at night, some at day, some at evening or even morning, but none saw his face.

Only his back, and the hand that threw the Pokeball to release his Pokemon.

None knew his face.

None knew his voice.

They of course, speculated wildly.

Some said he was a God, others a Demon, or even the Devil himself. They were more inclined the Demon or Devil, simply because the only recognizable thing about him, was that he wore a red hat.

After Professor Oaks capture, Giovanni made a visit. He didn't normally visit his prisoners, for the same reason that one does not name the mice one feeds to ones snake. He asked only one question. _Who is the man on Mt. Silver?_

Professor Oak, for the first time in his three-month interrogation, spoke words other than screams. _The only man that can defeat you. He is The Pokemon Master._ Giovanni could remember the way he raised his head, met his eyes, grinned, and said,_ Fear him._

Giovanni left after that. He never visited Oak again, but still checked on the reports. He had never spoken again. Not to say they hadn't kept him alive, but he had yet to speak another word.

Giovanni had to see if these stories were true. He organized thousands of Rocket Grunts, and stormed Mt. Silver. However, he gave the word; none shall be allowed to reach the summit.

To defy Giovanni, was to invoke a slow death. So the Grunts charged it, and with mild casualties, reached the peak. But they stopped there, and waited for Giovanni's next orders.

He, for the first time since beating the Elite Four, walked to the head of a charge, but this time, it would be different.

There would be no war, no teams. Only him, and his opponent. He made this clear to his subordinates. He had told them that even if he were to die, that they must not interfere. Should he die, he told them who his successor would be, but made sure that several of his rivals would also witness his battle, so he didn't try anything sneaky.

He had brought his A-Team with him, and had no doubt, that this would be the greatest battle of his life, if not all time.

He made sure that none of the Gym Leaders, of which he currently possessed none, wouldn't do anything while he was gone.

He had temporarily captured Sabrina, Misty, and Lt. Surge, but Sabrina tricked her guards into letting her go, and rescued Misty, who was being held in the same facility. Lt. Surge was broken out by his followers.

The rest had never been captured, simply escaping from their Cities. Some Captains they were. Not like Giovanni would be the honorable one to tell them this.

Giovanni didn't know what they were up to, only that they hadn't openly attacked Team Rocket since the Elite Four had fallen.

Curiously, the entrance to the peak was just a simple walk through a door sized hole from the inside of Mt. Silver. That was where his Grunts had set up position. And waited for him. His audience, consisting of his top five generals, the Governors of all the major cities, had organized here under Giovanni's direct order.

He walked out into the summit, and was met by blinding white. He had known of the constant hailstorm that was Mt. Silver, but this surpassed all previous rumors of it. He was cold, a feeling that he hadn't felt since before he was champion.

He walked further, slightly worried that he would fall off a cliff. Eventually, he saw a glimpse of red.

The rumors were true. There was a man on Mt. Silver.

Giovanni threw out his strongest member of his team, Rhydon.

The man in red threw a Pokeball, and a Blue beast briefly emerged, only to disappear in the snow shortly thereafter.

"Who are you?" Giovanni shouted. While he was sure that he was loud enough, the trainer made no response.

Suddenly, a torrent of water shot out from behind Giovanni, and hit Rhydon in the back.

He looked to find his Rhydon, but it had disappeared. Not bothering to find it in the blizzard, he sent out his Nidoking. Not sure of where his opponent's Pokemon was, or even what it is, he ordered and Earthquake attack.

He didn't think that it would cause an avalanche.

But it wasn't a natural avalanche. It was an attack.

Giovanni couldn't see his Nidoking. He doubted anyone ever would again.

So he sent out his Nidoqueen. Maybe she could avenge her late mate.

He ordered another Earthquake, but didn't expect his opponent to blast his Nidoqueen with a beam of ice. Nidoqueen was completely frozen, and he didn't bother to try unfreezing her.

He sent out his Persian, and ordered a Pay Day into the air, hoping to hit his opponent somehow.

Instead, they were blown away by a mysterious blizzard, which continued to knock his Persian off the mountain.

He sent out his last Pokemon, a Dugtrio, and told him to use Dig. Before he could however, he was hit by a pulse of water.

And that was the last of Giovanni's Pokemon. He, who had defeated every other obstacle on the continent, had his entire team OHKOed by a trainer whose face he had yet to see.

He squinted to look at his opponent, who had recalled his monster. Just for a moment, he saw a yellow rat on the man's shoulders.

He had a flashback, to the only other person to ever defeat him.

A kid.

With a yellow rat.

On his shoulders.

Who didn't speak a word.

And was never heard of again.

Giovanni knew who this man was. He knew that if this man knew what Giovanni had done, he would not be walking out of this alive, or any of his Generals for that matter.

He walked up to his nearest General, the one who was to succeed him.

He shot him in the head, and took his Pokeballs from his corpse.

While the other Generals raised an eyebrow, they didn't dare say a word.

Giovanni sent out the first Pokeball, a Rapidash.

The Trainer sent out a cat, who nuzzled up to the Trainers feet.

_Did he know what I just did? Is he showing off?_

Giovanni ordered a Flame Charge, but before the Rapidash could get halfway to the Trainer, it was enveloped by a blue light, and thrown off the mountain.

Giovanni instantly threw out another Pokeball, a Scyther this time. He ordered an X-Scissor, but again, he was picked up, and thrown off the mountain.

So Giovanni threw yet another Pokeball, only to have the Pokeball itself grabbed before it hit the ground, and thrown off the mountain.

So Giovanni threw out all of his remaining Pokeballs, which were three. They all landed without interference, and out came a Rhyhorn, Gloom, and Ninetails.

He ordered a Stone Edge, Sleep Powder, and Flamethrower respectively.

The cat used the rocks thrown at it to make a wall, which blocked the other attacks, then simply blasted the other Pokemon off the mountain.

Giovanni knew that this was an extraordinarily strong Pokemon, few could manipulate another's attack, then send three Pokemon flying.

Giovanni, once again out of Pokemon, went back to his Generals, who had since learned their lesson, and had offered their Pokemon, having the Pokeballs in their hands.

Giovanni chose six at random, at threw them all out.

A Golbat, Golem, Sandslash, Parasect, Arcaine, and Machoke.

The Trainer sent out a green monster, who slammed its front two legs into the ground, then vines started to lash out, knocking all of Giovannis borrowed knocked off of the mountain.

_Oh. He knows who I am. There's no way I'm getting out of this one…_

Giovanni still stormed back to his Generals, took another six Pokeballs, and went back to the Trainer, and threw out his newest Pokemon.

This time it was a Machamp, Gravler, Ninetails, Executor, Tentacruel, and Fearow.

The Trainer took back his green monster, and sent out the massive tank that spoke for itself.

Giovanni had no idea how it didn't simply fall off of the mountain, it took up so much space, but he ordered attacks nonetheless.

Dynamic Punch, Roll Out, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Poison Jab, and Drill Peck.

They all landed Critical hits, and caused a cloud of smoke to surround the beast, and when it cleared, the beast remained as if it had never been attacked.

Giovanni's jaw dropped.

He had known that this beast was not to be underestimated, but still… To not leave a scratch?

The beast unexpectedly rolled over, crushing all of Giovanni's Pokemon.

Another six down.

Giovanni returned to his Generals, took another six Pokemon, and threw them out to face the Trainers next Pokemon.

_Only two left… The rat, and the Dragon…_

The Trainer shifted ever so slightly, and the rat came to the battlefield.

Giovanni had an Alakazam, Sandslash, Electabuzz, Nidoking, Psyduck, and Jynx.

Not a bad setup. Giovanni began running strategies in his head, and eventually ordered Sandslah to use Slash.

Sandslash sped towards the rat, and right before he hit it, it disappeared.

It disappeared.

It didn't run, counter, or jump.

It just disappeared.

One moment it was there, the next it wasn't.

Then he heard thunder, and looked up.

When he looked down, he saw his entire team, scorched to the death. Ground Pokemon? They were all the same to this God of Lightning.

Giovanni got another set of Pokemon, and saw that the rat went back to his Trainers shoulder.

Giovanni sent out his next set of six Pokemon. _This is it. He'll send out the Dragon now._

Giovanni had a Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Gengar, Arcaine, Dewgong, and Dodrio.

_Great! With a Dragonite, I can take him!_

The Trainer, having never so much as turned his back during the match, threw his Pokeball off of the cliff he was standing on.

"What? Give up already?" Giovanni taunted.

Then he heard it.

He could safely say, everyone in Kanto and Johto heard it.

A roar. Not any normal roar, this was a roar of a beast properly angered, trained, and in its prime.

And it was getting closer.

Directly in front of the Trainer, the Dragon shot up from the depths of Mt. Silver.

Its wingspan was fifty yards long, and its total length must have been over a hundred.

It was then that Giovanni truly knew that he was dead the moment that he organized the attack on Mt. Silver.

Did it matter that he had conquered the continent?

No.

Did it matter that he was considered the strongest trainer in the world?

No.

Because he had made a fatal mistake.

All this time, he had thought of his opponent as a person.

Only now, did he realize that he was no man.

Nor was he a Devil, or Demon, as the rumors suggested.

He was a God.

He was the Pokemon Master.

He was Red.

The True Champion of Kanto, who had vanished after becoming champion, having already taken down Team Rocket, not knowing that Giovanni and some of his followers survived.

Now he knew what Oak had said was true.

Giovanni feared no man.

But a God?

Everyone fears God.

And from the Gods mouth, he spoke a word.

The first word he had spoken in what felt like a century, but was hardly more than a decade.

Even then, it was barely more than a whisper.

Didn't mean that meant Giovanni didn't know he was a dead man walking.

"Obliterate."

And with that simple command, the Dragon sent an inferno towards Giovanni and his Pokemon, who quickly perished.

The blast was pure white fire, and shot for dozens, if not hundreds of miles.

The Generals were next.

The Trainer sent his Espeon and Pikachu into the cave, to take out the Grunts.

_**(In Viridian Forest)**_

"I've… heard that roar before… It couldn't be…" A blond muttered, as she tended to her wounded comrades.

_**(Off the coast of Route 20)**_

"Well… Look who decided to come to the party." A well-built man said. He then ordered his fleet to prepare for battle.

_**(In the Safari Zone)**_

"Good. Some decent reinforcements. It'll be good to have him on our side." A cloaked man said.

_**(Outside the Seafoam Islands)**_

"Hm. He could affect the course of this war. If it could even be called a war at this point." A man in a lab coat commented. He turned around and went back into his cave.

_**(On Mt. Silver Summit)**_

He sent his Charizard to take a look at Kanto and Johto, to see what the situation was.

_I suppose it's time… I should return._

_**Damn. That was intense. Think this should be rated T, or M, since there's heavy death and destruction?**_

_**To those who are reading my fics for the first time, I'll tell you here.**_

_**Don't ask for me to update. Don't ask when I'll update.**_

_**I'll update when I get the right combination of Inspiration and Time.**_

_**Reviews help with the Inspiration.**_

_**But my AP Euro Final this Wednesday is killing my Time.**_

_**Don't expect anything before Sunday.**_

_**How were the battle scenes? I've always been bad at them, making the person I want to win obviously overpowered.**_

_**Yes, I gave Red an Espeon instead of a Lapras. Why would he need another Water type? Ug.**_

_**An Internet cookie to whoever can guess at least three of the people I mentioned at the end. Not including Red you smartasses.**_

_**Thanks to Bailey500 for editing and helping me with this. **_


End file.
